Train Rides
by xNomii
Summary: SM/LS/LS - When Scorpius was eleven, he boarded the Hogwarts Express alone. When Scorpius was eighteen, he didn't board the Hogwarts Express. His friends, or more, however, still had one year to go. See how his journeys change over the years.


**Title:** Train Rides  
><strong>Author:<strong> xNomii  
><strong>Summary: <strong>SM/LS/LS - When Scorpius was eleven, he boarded the Hogwarts Express alone. When Scorpius was eighteen, he didn't board the Hogwarts Express. His friends, or more, however, still had one year to go.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+/T  
><strong>Wordcount<strong>: 2296  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy/Lorcan Scamander/Lysander Scamander  
><strong>Contains: <strong>Slash, light references to sexual intercourse, something that can be seen as twincest  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Lyra124  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made with this.

**Authors Note**

As the story I posted a day ago, I have no idea where it's coming from, but I like it still. I put something into the fic, which I doubt will people realize on their own so I am putting it here. Every year Scorpius gets older, I added an extra paragraph. So first year has one, second year has two, third year has three, and so on.

I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always lovely!

* * *

><p><strong>Train Rides<strong>

When Scorpius was eleven, he boarded the Hogwarts Express alone. He sat in a compartment on his own, he talked to no one and read the entire journey. When the train arrived he walked alone, kept to himself and made no move to join anyone in their conversations. He was the only boy that had an entire boat to himself. The fact that he was sorted into Slytherin made him close up even more.

When Scorpius was twelve, he boarded the Hogwarts Express alone. However, after two minutes of sitting in a compartment on his own, two boys with hair just as blond as his joined him. One was silent, the other talkative. They grinned at him and one asked for permission to join, which he granted. The talkative boy chatted the entire journey. Scorpius found he didn't mind.

They introduced themselves as Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. He said goodbye to them as they went off to the boats and he entered the feast alone. Much to his surprise, they were both sorted into Slytherin with him. He didn't know why, but it made him feel a little better. Perhaps it was because they were the first two boys that didn't look at him as if he had tore down the world bear-handed.

When Scorpius was thirteen, he boarded the Hogwarts Express alone. He sat in a compartment with two blonds who were already waiting for him. Lysander and Scorpius talked about their summer, Lorcan just listened. Scorpius knew that the reason he didn't speak wasn't because something was wrong. It was simply because he only ever spoke when he felt like he had something to say.

Lysander always spoke, it was rare for him to be quiet. Had it been anyone else, Scorpius would have found it annoying. But it was impossible to find Lysander annoying. They were both slightly insane and talked about creatures the Malfoy had never heard of before. But he didn't mind. He even found it interesting.

He didn't spend his time alone on the carriages as the twins shared with him. Lorcan opened his mouth for the first time, and he told Scorpius about the creatures that pulled the carriage. Scorpius wasn't able to see them. Lorcan and Lysander were.

When Scorpius was fourteen, he boarded the Hogwarts Express alone. But as soon as he set foot on the familiar train, two small frames threw themselves at him. Their arms wrapped around him and he crushed them both into a hug, not caring about the attention they were drawing to them. He'd missed his friends.

They shared their usual compartment, Scorpius and Lysander talked about their summer while Lorcan slept with his head on Scorpius' shoulder. Halfway through the ride, Lysander ended up with his head on Scorpius' other shoulder and had drifted up to sleep as well. Scorpius found that he didn't mind at all, as he just sat there in silence.

They left the train together. The Malfoy was slightly startled as both twins reached to each take one of his hands intertwine it with their own fingers at the same second, but as he realized he felt safe walking like this, he didn't fight it.

Their shared a carriage again, but it was different this time. Scorpius knew as soon as the approached the carriages that something was different. This year, Scorpius was able to see the Thestrals too. The twins had him pulled into an embrace the entire ride.

When Scorpius was fifteen, he boarded the Hogwarts Express with two blond's by his side. They had stayed with him during the beginning of the summer, and he had been allowed to stay with them during the ending. Their mother had brought them to the station.

They say in their usual compartment, Scorpius lay with his head in Lorcan's lap, who was carefully stroking his fingers through his hair. Lysander had pulled his leg on top of his own, and was happily talking about what he had enjoyed most during the summer. Lorcan and Scorpius simply listened. Scorpius found that he enjoyed fingers stroking through his hair.

When they had nearly arrived at Hogwarts, Lorcan had spoken up. The richness of his voice pulling Scorpius from the fitful slumber he had fallen into. He only said three words, but the meaning was clear. His hands had stilled in Scorpius' hair and Lysander's fingers had stopped drumming on his leg.

They'd both said it back. Scorpius didn't even need to think about it. He repeated the words, this time towards Lysander. They were easy, just rolled off his tongue. No second thought about them, no hesitation in his voice. Or in his mind. Scorpius doubted there had ever been anything else he had been so sure about.

After they all gave the Thestral that pulled their carriage a soft pet, they climbed inside. The hollow feeling Scorpius got last year was still there, but it was forgotten quickly as he felt pressure and warmth pushing into him from either side.

When Scorpius was sixteen, he boarded the Hogwarts Express chasing two blond boys. They were all laughing, and were sent into hysterics when Scorpius tackled them both into the compartment, the object he was chasing them for had slid under the seat, long forgotten as they tried to catch their breath and waited for their chests to stop heaving.

They had clambered their way onto the benches, sitting in the same position as last year, but this time it was Lysander who had his head in Scorpius' lap, legs draped over his brother's small frame. Lorcan didn't seem to mind.

Scorpius was also the one to talk this time, telling the twins about the summer he spent in China with his father. They listened, really listened. They always managed to make him feel appreciated. He'd missed them during his stay in China. They hadn't been apart for such a long time since first year. It was strange, and not something Scorpius was prepared to get used to.

The twins spoke after he was finished, it was not the first time they told a story where one kept taking over from the other. They told about their summer, which had been spent in Siberia with their parents. They'd looked for the ice nargles, of which Scorpius still wasn't sure what they actually were. But the twins had told them they were fascinating, so he just stuck with that.

It was while they talked he realized that they weren't much alike at all. They didn't even look the same if you stared at them from up close. Scorpius wasn't able to say who he thought was more beautiful. But he did know that was what he found them. Beautiful.

Just like last year, they patted the Thestral that would be pulling their carriage before going inside. Some people looked at them strangely, wondering why they were patting the air. Others gave them a sad smile. Scorpius found that he didn't care, as long as he had Lorcan and Lysander, he didn't care what others thought of him.

When Scorpius was seventeen, he boarded the train alone. Though he wasn't alone, he knew he wasn't. He sat down in their usual compartment and waited. It took a total of three minutes and fifteen seconds for the two identical boys to show up. It took a total of two seconds for them to catch their breath and throw themselves at Scorpius.

They kissed him, both of them; both of them. Each lip lock lasting no longer than three seconds. But Scorpius wasn't sure if he had ever felt anything so right. Their lips were soft and pliant. Lorcan managed to pour in so much desperation and passion that it made Scorpius stumble. Lysander managed to pour in so much longing and happiness that it made Scorpius' breath hitch.

He could have seen it coming. He had seen it coming. He had even been waiting for it, anticipating it. And now it finally had happened. And Scorpius felt more complete than he had ever felt before. They entangled themselves from each other, all reluctant. But they knew they couldn't stay on the ground.

Scorpius sat in the middle, a blond curled up to him on each side. Lysander was playing with his fingers, Lorcan had fallen asleep. He knew people would find it strange; the fact that he had kissed them both. Or that they had kissed him both. But he didn't care. Something so right wasn't wrong, no matter what anyone else thought.

It was the first train ride they spent in complete silence. None of them found it necessary to talk, not even Lysander. None of them minded. Scorpius felt himself go drowsy, but he knew he couldn't fall asleep. If he did, then there would be no one to wake the twins. So before he had a chance to doze off, he summoned a book.

When he knew they were nearly there, he closed the book and woke the twins, Lysander had fallen asleep as well. They both kissed him again, this time the passion and the longing didn't startle him. He kissed them back. They kissed longer this time, it wasn't until the train arrived at the station that they broke apart.

He let them lead him to the carriages, still living up to the tradition to stroke the Thestrals nose. Scorpius helped them into the carriage. He wasn't surprised that get again no one came to join them. They weren't frowned upon, not yet at least. But they were found strange, insane and slightly creepy. All because they were different from the crowd. But Scorpius didn't care.

When Scorpius was eighteen, he didn't board the Hogwarts Express. After all he graduated the year before. His friends, or more, had still one year to go however. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to let them go, knowing they'd be in a compartment without him. He didn't want to spend the entire year without being able to see them every day. But he knew he had to.

Malfoy had gotten an apartment in Salazar's peak from his parents, as a present for graduating with straight O's. They had stayed there the entire summer, as their parents were travelling. The twins didn't mind, they were content with staying with Scorpius. And Scorpius was content with having them there. The twins had odd habits. Scorpius knew they did, he had known them for a long time. He found it fascinating how Lorcan always showered exactly seven minutes every evening and then spent forty-five seconds brushing his fine blond hair. He preferred not wearing clothes after his daily shower. He did it at school, but he didn't do it now. Scorpius and Lysander didn't mind.

He found it endearing how Lysander disliked getting out of bed, and demanded being read to at the most random times of day. How he was always cold and spent most time curled up in front of the fire, preferably with Lorcan and Scorpius curled around him. And Scorpius found it amazing how the twins would join him in bed each night, even though they always went to their own room first. After a while, Scorpius had told them they were free to move into his room as well. They had simply told him they preferred to surprise him.

Scorpius enjoyed having them so close. They talked, they kissed, they fucked and they made love. Lysander cooked, Scorpius made sure they had all the right groceries and Lorcan, who was best at cleaning charms, kept the house clean. They didn't have to sit down and decide this, it was like an unspoken agreement. Sometimes Scorpius was certain they were able to read each other their mind. It wouldn't surprise him if they could, but just didn't notice it.

He was reluctant to bring them to the station, just as they were reluctant to go. But he knew they did not have a choice. And he soothed himself with the thought that in a year, he would have them all to himself. And they would have him. They would visit him during the holidays as well. And then they had the present Scorpius had gotten them. It had taken a lot of effort, shameless mentions of his surname and a ludicrous amount of money, but it had been worth it.

He had given the mirror he got to Lorcan, told him to get Lysander and go to the room furthest away from the one he was in now. And then when they got there, they had to look into the mirror and say his name. They had done it without asking any questions. As soon as his name was said, Scorpius felt the mirror he was holding warm up. He spoke their name and they came into view. He saw their eyes sparkle with joy. They would be able to see each other, whenever they wanted. He couldn't have been happier.

They kissed him, the both of them, at the station. They didn't care people stared, they had never cared before. He didn't want to let go, they didn't want to let go, but they did anyway. He gave them a smile, which they returned before entering the train. He knew exactly in which compartment they would sit. He knew they would pet the Thestral before entering the carriage. Just, this time he wouldn't be there. But he didn't mind.

Because he knew that they would think of him, just as he thought of them. He knew that they were his friends, or more. He would miss them just as they'd miss him, but it would be okay. Because he loved them, and they loved him.


End file.
